ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Plumbers Episode)
Pilot is the first episode for Plumbers. Plot Peixes: (reading the newspaper) I am bored. I just finished college a week ago. I need something to do... Plumbers Academy? This looks close! I should sign myself in. Bye mom, I'm going to the Plumbers Academy! Peixes's mom: Bye! And stop talking to yourself! Peixes: (flies a spaceship to the base, enters a giant room, full with people) (squeezing between the people) Hello, I want to sign in to the academy. Woman: Sure. Slow day, isn't it? (writes something on the computer) Peixes: Yeah.. keep thinking that. When do I start? Woman: Now. Peixes gets thrown from a catapult in the floor to a room. Peixes: What am I doing here? Alien: A test. Decibel: (looks on Peixes paper) Thanks for letting me copy your stuff Peixes: I didn't let you! (both finish the test) Alien: Nice! In two hours you will be escorted to your rooms. Peixes: I expected the episode start much longer. Theme song! In a giant stage, many aliens sit and watch D'aois make a announcement D'aois: I am your principle... uh.. I hope you will be great numbers...uh TEXT! (falls asleep) Kulta: What D'aois meant is that he thinks you will be great plumbers, we hope you will save our galaxy alot D'aois: (wakes up) Grave my MP3? Why (falls asleep again) Kulta: Good luck to all of you. Alien: (leads Peixes to his room) Okay, here is your room. Peixes: Hi! Who are you guys? Cibus: I'm Cibus. This is Ledus, and this is Sartan. You know that we will learn with room D43? Peixes: Nope. I'll go meet the people there. (enters room D43) Hi guys, I'm Peixes. I guess we will learn together, right? Decibel: I'm Decibel. I tried to copy from your test, remember? Peixes: I do. Can you tell me about your roommates a little? Decibel: This is Retrecir. He is a computer geek. Don't step on him! That's Exypnos. He is totally psycho but he is a genius. Peixes: Who is that? (points on Elduris) Decibel: That's Elduris.... Elduris: Fire!!!! Hahahahaha! I love fire! No, wait! Ice! Hahahahahahaha! Fire! Ice! Fire! Ice! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peixes: Is that guy okay? Decibel: No, and he never will be. Peixes: Okay... I'm going with Cibus to see the school a little. Peixes and Cibus walk out side, a giant Vaxasaurian appears Vaxasaurian: Give me money or get punch! Peixes: We don't have money except in our credit card! Vaxasaurian: No understand? More simple? You money or punch! Peixes: Listen we don't want to- Vaxasaurian: More simple? Oka- Cibus: How were you accepted? Vaxasaurian: Well I-(policemen arrive) Policeman: We found you now! You will go to jail now, mister! Peixes: That was wierd... Probus: That dinosaur not accepted, but Probus accepted! (Peixes and Cibus scream and run away) Peixes: I think we lost him. (spots Sakana) Hey Sakana! Sakana: Hi Peixes! I didn't know you went here too. Peixes: Yeah I did. Wait do you still have your crazy- (sees Thirio) Oh crap. Sakana: He doesn't hurt anyone. Peixes: Yeah, I hope he doesn't... (Thirio jumps on Peixes and Cibus) Ahh Oww Ahhhhhh! Sakana: Bad Thirio. Oh look, It's Papiro! Papiro: (spanish music heard behind) Hello ladies (all girl aliens around him scream). Peixes: What do you love about him? Sakana: His exotic skin colour (camera zooms on his white body) and his muscular body (camera zooms on his thin arms) Cibus: I got to sneeze, need toilet paper (takes Papiro, sneezes in him, crumples him and throws into the trash) Papiro:Ay Caramba! Trash: TRASH FULL. EXTERMINATE. Papiro: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cibus: That toilet paper wasn't very soft. It felt like ordinary paper. Peixes: Is he... okay? Sakana: Don't worry he'll return next episode. Anguis: Stop talking to the poor, Sakana, and come back now. Peixes and Cibus go back to their rooms. Peixes: I wonder who will our teacher be. Magister Pupe: (enters the room) Listen up, maggots! My name is Magister Pupe and you will be great Plumbers! If you﻿ do not accept this, quit this base! Peixes: (gulps) Wait, what is your name again? Pupe: Magister Pupe! (everybody giggles) What's so funny about that? Decibel: Your name sounds like poop. Pupe: (Strangles Decibel) Got a problem with it, son? And you aren't pronouncing it right! It's pyoop, not poop! With a U and a E! Decibel: (Pupe lets go of him) Shouldn't it be eupoop? Cause then it sounds like ewwww poop. Pupe: U instead of the oo and e at the end! Decibel: Oh... I got it. What is your first name then? Pupe: I'd rather not tell. Pupe: Now you will have 6 classes: Alien languages, aiming, flying a spaceship, fighting, survival and planet knowledge. (montage shows up of them learning these) Cibus: We finished that quickly. Now let's go EAT. Yay! Peixes and the gang sit in the table. Peixes: Ughh.. What is this food? Ms. Partikas: Don't like your Vulpimancer liver? Peixes: (barfs) Who can eat this? Cibus: (eats alot of this) Me. You see, my description of food is anything I can put in my mouth. Peixes: I'm going to steal food from the fifth floor (slips on the Vulpimancerr liver) Oww... I think I broke my leg... That doesn't make sense! Sartan: Now you will have to go to... DOCTOR DAYNJAR. Peixes: Gulp. (goes down to his office, sees Periculo) Are you doctor Daynjar? Periculo: No, I'm his assistant, Periculo. Open one of your mouthes. Peixes: But I have only one! Periculo: Okay, then open your third eye. Peixes: I have only two and my leg hurts, not my eyes! Daynjar: I'm here! Now tell me the problem. Peixes: My leg hurts, and that's wierd cause it never hurts. Daynjar: That's because you stepped on a electric shocker (removes it) Okay you're fine. Peixes: (returns to his room) Cibus, you have a laser tag gun here? Cibus: Yeah, no one wants to play with me! Ledus: It is totally immature! Sartan: It's nerdy! Peixes: I have one, want against me? Retrecir enters the room Retrecir: Can I play too? The played until the day ended. Peixes, Sartan, Cibus and Ledus fell asleep... until a horrible noise started Ledus: What the heck is this? SHUT UP MORON! Decibel: (shown playing on a guitar) No one lets me do this in the day, so I am doing it now! Peixes: STOP IT! Decibel:NEVER! THE END. Characters *Peixes *Sartan *Kulta *Cibus *Ledus *Sakana *Anguis *Thirio *Retrecir *Decibel *Elduris *Exypnos *Magister Pupe *Ms. Partikas *D'aois *Daynjar *Periculo *Papiro *Probus Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series)